The present invention relates generally to x-ray immobilization system and more particularly, to an ankle and foot immobilizer.
It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art for x-rays to be clearer, objects being x-ray needs to be still and immobilized. This is especially true when dealing with appendages that are injured and can sometimes not be held in place by the user. Some times the angles at which the foot or ankle is to be x-rayed are difficult to achieve if the foot or ankle is injured. Any type of vibration can adversely effect the x-ray. There have been several attempts to immobilize a lower appendage in x-rays.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,876 discloses a foot immobilizer. However, the piece of equipment is very bulky. Further, the Smith patent can only be used with the patient in the reclined position. Therefore, a foot X-ray can not be taken looking at the top of the foot. A different immobilizer must be used. The same limitation is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,681; 4,310,935; 4,827,496; 5,645,079; 5,716,334; 5,743,264.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,749 is a boot that straps onto the foot and ankle to determine whether an anterior talo fibular ligament has been ruptured. The apparatus does not allow the users foot to be examined for a side view.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,173 and 6,252,928 disclose even bulkier systems for securing a foot or ankle during an x-ray. These patents along with U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,264 are a part of an over-all x-ray table. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,173 allows X-raying only the top of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,334 discloses a very simple system for immobilizing an ankle. Unfortunately, this does not provide for multiple angles. Instead, it appears to provide a top down view. Further, this is more intended to act as a means for drainage and immobilization not necessarily during x-rays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,471 is another immobilization system. However, it does not appear to be able to immobilize a foot at different angles. Further, the apparatus is strapped onto the foot in such a way that slippage of the awkward boot could further damage the foot or ankle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,080 is an ankle stress machine. This ankle stress machine also has a built in radiation system. That is it provides measurement at various angles. However, the multiple mechanisms would interfere with an external radiation source. Further, the top X-ray of the foot is not possible.
What is needed, then, is an ankle and foot immobilizer. This ankle and foot immobilizer must be capable of immobilizing a foot so that an x-ray can be taken of either side of the foot and of the top of the foot. This needed system must be basically one piece but transformable to allow the versatility to measure both the top view and either side view. This needed system must also be capable of providing a cassette holder. This needed system must be capable of being secured onto a standard x-ray table. This needed system must be capable of securing different sizes of feet. This needed immobilizer is currently lacking in the prior art.